Back to Canada
The fourteenth episode of Season 37. Phineas and Ferb travel to Canada to support Amanda in a hockey game. Perry teams up with Lyla again, this time to stop Rodney from stealing all the pancakes in town. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher car is headed past the border of the United States and Canada. They show their passports and head on over. Amanda is with them. Lawrence is honored that the family can come support her in a hockey game. Amanda thanks Lawrence. Linda has her camera ready for pictures. Phineas jokingly complains about the camera, which everyone gets a crack out of. Then, Amanda asks if they brought Perry. They said yes, but he's nowhere to be find. Perry is on a motorcycle with Lyla, and they're getting assigned their mission by Monogram. They're told Rodney is stealing all the pancakes in Canada. They need to retrieve them before it's too late. Lyla is happy to be working with Perry again, and Perry's glad to see Lyla. They head over to Rodney's new Canadian fortress, and bust in. Rodney traps them, and Orville introduces the Pancake-izer. He's going to turn Canada's pancakes into his own irresistible brand. He's going to sell them at a hockey game. Lyla and Perry easily escape their trap and the chase is on. Amanda, is busy warming up for the big game. As Phineas watches the hockey players, he tells Ferb they should do something about hockey this winter. Ferb makes a note of it. Amanda now comes out, and the Flynn-Fletchers are cheering loudly. Even Candace is. Back with the agents, they're on a motorcycle chase. Perry and Lyla on one, Rodney and Orville on the other. They start shooting laser guns at Perry and Lyla, which they easily avoid. Eventually, they jump a cliff. Rodney and Orville don't make it. They fall down for hours, and eventually end up in the ER. After the time elapse, Amanda had won the hockey game, and Phineas and Amanda hugged. Now they we're going to Burger Queen for dinner. Perry comes back with a lip mark on him. It was from Lyla. Amanda wonders why Perry is covered in lip stick. Songs *''The Mad, Mad Chase'' *''Hockey Z-9'' (instrumental) *''F-Games'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line *"Let's go Amanda!" *"Good job Amanda!" Whatcha Doin Lyla Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Rodney's new Canadian fort! Continuity *Perry and Lyla team up again ("Sidetracked") *A Hockey Z-9 instrumental is heard ("For Your Ice Only") *Second time Perry goes to Canada ("Sidetracked") *An F-Games instrumental is heard ("Got Game?") *Orville makes a second appearance ("A Real Boy") *Phineas tells Ferb to do something about hockey in the winter ("For Your Ice Only") *Amanda wonders why Perry's covered in lip stick ("Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") Allusions *'Burger King': Burger Queen is similar to Burger King *'Mario Kart Wii': Rodney and Orville do tricks and wheelies off their motorcycle similar to the Mario Kart game Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes